Sissi
Season One Prince Franz and Prince Karl help building The Brauner house and manage to fit in very well in a small town. An Imperial Surprise. A party is held in Possenhoven in the honor of the imperial guests. Sissi has fun with the princes and the children Possi’s Little Thief. Helena uses every chance to revenge that Prince Franz likes Sissi and not her. Helena The Terrible. Sissi, the princes and Duke Max go hunting. Franz tries to confess his feelings to Sissi, but something or someone always interferes. Time To Say Good-bye. Sissi goes secretly to Innsbruck to speak with Franz. They decide to make a trip to the mountains. But are faced with storm and an avalanche. The Innsbruck Kiss. Both Sissi and Franz tell their parents, who they choose to spend the rest of their lives with, but no one gets the news they expected. The Parents Refuse. Franz convinces his mother to invite Sissi and her family to his engagement ball with Helena. Sissi is very disappointed by that, and plans to stay home with Duke Max. In the meantime Franz is writing a letter. A Letter From Franz. Sissi and Karl ride to Vienna. The weather is horrible - it's pouring. They have to cross the Danube that has overstepped its banks and find a flooded village. The Engagement Ball. Franz sends the royal escort for Sissi.there's an accident in the mine where Hans Brauner works. Empress Sophie sends Franz there to help out. Missed Reunions. It's not easy being a princess. Sissi has to learn the rules of protocol and the empress is giving her a hard time too. Tommy and Crunchy try to help Sissi and they cause a mess. At the mine the elevator crashes. First Steps In The Royal Court. Prince Franz & little Jo escape near disaster, and find their way out of the mines. Sissi steals away from Schonberg only to be stopped by the guards. Sissi is chastised by Empress Sophia, only to be consoled by Prince Karl. A Gilded Cage. Now that Fonz is back things start to go right so Sissi. Until everyone from the The Zaniouchka Circus is taken to prison. The Mirror's Secret. Sissi helps out a group of children at the orphanage. Meanwhile Prince Franz is off to help a group of men trapped in the minds. An Eventful Christmas. Sissi with the help of her friends free Ida Ferenczy before she is turned over to the Empress Sophia as a spy for helping Colonel Aundrassi. Prince Franz tries to negotiate peace between Austria and Hungary. The Fortress. Sissi and Franz have a fight and appear to break up. Sissi leaves very angry with Franz and goes back home. They both talk about the fight with their brother/mother and realize how foolish they are being. Franz goes off to find Sissi and they get back together again. Lover’s Tif. After finding out that The Orphanage needs money Sissi decides to run in a horse race to win the needed money. She is first denied by Empress Sophia, however Prince Karl is injured so Sissi must represent The Palace. Count Arkas then steals Tempest in order to increase his odds. However, Sissi manages to find him. They’ve Stolen Tempest. Sissi and Count Arkas to win the 10,000 Florence. Sissi wins in the end, and with the Empress Sophia permission, is allowed to donate all the money to The Orphanage. A Well-Deserved Victory. Sissi and Franz go off to have a secret date at the fair. Meanwhile The Empress gives away Sissis money, and Helene talk to the newspaper and tells them Sissi is keeping the money for herself, instead of helping the children. Both Sissi & Franz come home to an angry crowd. Danger At The Prater. Sissi & Franz are met with revolutionaries at the gates of the palace. After defusing the situation and condemning Count Arkas, Prince Franz is allowed to announces his engagement to Sissi and all of Austria. Sissi And Franz Keep Their Promises. Season Two After Prince Franz announces he is going to marry Sissi to the world, Sissi decided to invite their Hungarian friends to sign the peace treaty with Austria. However, it is stolen and the Hungarians look guilty. The Tiara is Gone. Prince Franz and Prince Karl go looking for the Royal Tiara while sissi stay behind to get ready for her wedding. The Queen invites her to the Oprah house and Sissi agrees. However while preforming a fire breaks out and the Queen is in danger. The Opera Caper. Councilor Zottornick convinced Empress Sophia into signing an arrest warrant for Duke Max. Sissi agreeS to renounce her intention to marry Franz in order to save her father by older of the Empress. Prince Franz retrieves the missing Tiara. Sissi's Sacrifice. Councilor Zottornick exiles Duke Max. Sissi makes new friends in Hungary and she exiles Count Arkas. Helena Von Grossberg tries to move into Sisis old room, but is stopped by Prince Franz. Hooray Erzsebet. Murgaš proposes to Sissi only to be declined. Angry he convinced Ida Ferenczy that Sissi and Count Arkas are in love. Helena convinces Prince Franz that Sissi betrayed him. Jealousy. Councilor Zottornick persuades Empress Sophia that Sissi is a tardier. Prince Franz arrives just in time to save Sissi's friends. However, Sissi has already left Possi. Good-bye Budapest. After Prince Franz saves Possi. Sissi find herself in Paris, and Helena tries to win over Franz again by dressing up like Sissi. Sissi and the Apaches. Sissi takes refuge in the Moulin Rouge in Paris, while pretending to play a mysterious horsewoman- only to have Count Arkas fall in love with her. Meanwhile Helena still does all she can to get Prince Franz to fall in love with her. The Mysterious Horsewoman. Helena wears all of Sissi's old clothes., while Sissi secretly dresses as Helena to steal the map that is holding her father's location. Hide and Seek at Schonbrunn. Sissi and Tommy escape on a train, while trying to hide from Prince Franz. Their new friend Emilla helps hide them. Prince Fronz reuses Sissi from Count Arkas and they are in each other's arms once again. The Great Chase. Sissi, Tommy and Prince Franz tour Vienna with Count Arkas. Count Arkes regains his memory and Tommy tells Franz why Sissi has been avoiding him. Confessions in Venice. Prince Franz tells his mother he has given up his claim to the crown in order to marry Sissi. Sissi finally find her father, Duke Max. Ahriman Island. Count Arkas recaptures Duke Max. Everyone onboard becomes shipwrecked when the ship capsizes. Max saves Prince Franz, but Sissi and Tommy are lost at sea. The Shipwreck. Prince Franz rides to the border of Austria to meet with his brother Prince Karl and try to stop the war. Meanwhile Sissi pretends to be a soilder to try and help. Private Sissi. The Empress lets Prince Franz be Emperor and marry Sissi. As all of Austria wants Sissi at his side. The Three Pigeons. Prince Franz is angry with the horrible wedding plans- Thanks to Helena-who tricked Sissi once more. Be Careful Princess. Helena makes one last attempt to separate Sissi and Prince Franz. Prince Fronz and Sissi announce their wedding will take place in one week. Arkas Never Gives Up. Princess Sissi and Prince Franz are finally able to marry. The Triumph Of Love. Notes * Sissi & Franz share their first kiss out of affecting for the other, a couple days after meeting. Possi’s Little Thief * Franz gave Sissi a promise ring for their future. Time To Say Good-bye * Fronz proposed to Sissi after saving her life on the mountains. The Innsbruck Kiss * Sissi and Franz' engagment if offically broken off. Franz is soon engaged to Helena Von Grossberg The Parents Refuse * Sissi & Franz break off their engagement, & break up. However they get back together & Franz asks Sissi to marry him at the same spot as before. Lover’s Tif. * Prince Franz is finally allowed to officially announce his engagement to Sissi to the world. Sissi And Franz Keep Their Promises. References }} Category:Royal Category:Couple